duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMV: Part of Your World
Duchess Productions' music video of Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid. Song: * Part of Your World Sung By: * Jody Benson Song From: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Judy Hopps: Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. * Zoe Drake: Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? * Makoto Kino: Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? * Emmy: Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? * Misty: Looking around here, you'd think, sure, she's got everything. * Smurfette: I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whooz-its and whats-its galore. * Duchess: You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty. But who cares? No big deal. I want more! * Serena (Pokemon): I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin', * Olivia Flaversham: Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet. * Rei Hino: Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin', * Kim Possible: Strolling along down the... What's that word again? Street. * Brittany Miller: Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, * Thumbelina: Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world. * Usagi Tsukino: What would I give if I could live outta these waters? * Gadget Hackwrench: What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? * Eleanor Miller: Betcha on land they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters. * May: Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand. * Cassie: And I'm ready to know what the people know, ask 'em my questions and get some answers. * Becky Lopez: What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn? * Lulu Caty: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? * Jasmine: Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world. * (Spongebob Surfing) * ("The End" Title Card from Pinocchio Appears) * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Field of Screams; @2007 Sunrise) * Sailor Moon (A Pegasus Page Turner, Beach Blanket Bungle, & Eternal Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (Rope Trick, & Cassie Loves a Parade; @1999-2005 PBS) * Pokemon (The Misty Mermaid, A Showcase Debut, & Come What May; @1997 OLM) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dear Diary; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Gadget Goes Hawaiian; @1989-1990 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Lulu Caty (Butterfly; @2005 Rainbow Max) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) Notes: * In honor of the 30th Anniversary of The Little Mermaid. * Dedicated to NickyHelp, CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney, Faline and Cadence Ohanna, redo p02 Chanel, Eli Wages, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th. Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos